<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by Parknerandirondad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451605">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad'>Parknerandirondad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I read “no question, no competition, I love you more“ by MagicaLyss And I got inspiration</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595692">no question, no competition, I love you more</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss">MagicaLyss</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/76wAQqH">Homecoming art i hope you like it</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m taking requests for whatever if you think this is any good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>